


Deszcz na przystanku

by Tokomi



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spotkanie po latach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Nawet w kompletnie nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach można natknąć się na starego znajomego...





	Deszcz na przystanku

Veronica przeklęła siarczyście, kiedy nocny autobus uciekł jej sprzed nosa. Sapnęła ciężko, z nikłą nadzieją podchodząc do rozkładu. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że jeszcze pozostał ostatni. Za pół godziny. Długo, ale wolała czekać, niż wrócić do koleżanki, której gościnności i tak już nadużyła.

Zasunęła kurtkę pod szyję i włożyła ręce do kieszeni, by nie zmarznąć od wiatru. Z braku lepszego zajęcia patrzyła na przejeżdżające samochody, nim coś kapnęło na czubek jej nosa. Po chwili zaczął siąpić deszcz. Veronica zaklęła po raz drugi, bo oczywiście nie wzięła ze sobą parasolki, przystanek nie miał wiaty, a w okolicy nawet nie rosło żadne drzewo, pod którym mogłaby stanąć. Na domiar złego mżawka przeszła w ulewę i w ciągu kilku minut kobieta przemokła do suchej nitki, jednak uparcie wypatrywała świateł nadjeżdżających pojazdów. Kilka razy przeszła parę metrów tam i z powrotem, aż w końcu stanęła przy latarni, by przynajmniej oprzeć się o nią plecami. Wsłuchując się w krople cicho uderzające o chodnik, usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Odwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku i zauważyła sylwetkę postaci w długim płaszczu. Takim jak nosił jeden chłopak z jej liceum.

JD.

Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, by odgonić wspomnienia, nim nieznajomy podszedł na tyle blisko, by w świetle latarni zobaczyła jego twarz.

\- Cześć - przywitał się mężczyzna naprawdę wyglądający jak jej ukochany sprzed lat. Może o trochę bardziej dojrzałych rysach i nieco wyższy niż go zapamiętała. Ale przecież...

\- Czemu patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha? - Facet uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie tylko ty upozorowałaś samobójstwo.

\- C-co ty tu robisz? - Przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Wiesz, chciałem wtedy sprawdzić, czy zrobisz dla mnie wszystko. Czy jesteś w stanie porzucić dla mnie stare życie i wyjechać. Tata pomógł mi tak dobrać materiały wybuchowe, by narobiły hałasu i dymu, a nie raniły.

Veronica przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

\- Po co?

\- Bo i tak znowu musieliśmy się przeprowadzić. Przynajmniej raz chciałem odejść ze szkoły w wielkim stylu, zapisując się na kartach jej historii. - JD wzruszył ramionami. - No ale lepiej mów, co u ciebie? Skończyłaś college? Wyszłaś za prawnika?

\- Zerwałam zaręczyny trzy tygodnie temu. Zdradzał mnie. - Westchnęła, nie rozumiejąc, czemu w ogóle mu to mówi.

JD tylko szelmowsko się uśmiechnął. Jakby chciał powiedzieć "A nie mówiłem?". Przysunął się, nachylając tak, że niemal dotykał wargami jej ust, lecz nim Veronica zdecydowała, czy odejść o krok, czy dać się pocałować, kątem oka zauważyła nadjeżdżający autobus. Przesunęła się i zamachała dłonią, aby go zatrzymać. Tylne drzwi się otworzyły i zauważyła, że w środku nie ma ani jednego pasażera. Weszła jedną nogą na schodek. Wolałaby już zostać na otwartej przestrzeni, by w razie czego mieć gdzie uciekać, niż dać się zamknąć w pułapce sam na sam z psychopatą, jednak gdy zerknęła za siebie zobaczyła, że JD nie ruszył się nawet o krok.

\- Nadal mnie kochasz, Veronico Sawyer.

Ignorując go, kobieta weszła do środka i zajęła najbliższe miejsce. Patrzyła z okna na Jasona, aż stał się rozmytą plamą wśród kropel na szybie mokrej od deszczu. Jego ostatnie słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie.

Tak długo, aż przestała wierzyć, że ta rozmowa odbyła się naprawdę.


End file.
